FIG. 1 illustrates an exterior appearance (a) and a cross sectional view (c) of a case when an existing HDD (Hard Disk Drive) carrier 13 is stored by a cage 11 which is storage equipment for the HDD carrier 13. FIG. 1 also illustrates a cross sectional view (b) of a case when the HDD carrier 13 is on the way to being stored by the cage 11 which is the storage equipment for the HDD carrier 13. A tip end part 14-2 of a handle 14 of the HDD carrier 13 is hooked on a hole 12 of a side surface of the cage, and the HDD carrier 13 is inserted into the cage 11 by the principle of leverage with a portion pushed by a user's hand as a force point, a shaft part 14-1 as a fulcrum and the tip end part 14-2 of the handle 14 inserted into the hole 12 of the side surface of the cage as an operating point.
A plurality of cages 11 each of which stores the HDD carrier 13 as described above and a main body device of a server are mounted on a rack to configure a rack-mount server device.
PTL1 discloses on-vehicle equipment which is stored in an attachment frame. A lock pawl of the on-vehicle equipment protrudes into a lock hole of the attachment frame to fix the on-vehicle equipment to the attachment frame. When a trigger member is operated, the lock pawl is disengaged from the lock hole of the attachment frame and consequently it is possible to pull out the on-vehicle equipment from the attachment frame.
PTL2 discloses an equipment detachment device which stores equipment. The equipment detachment device includes an operation lever. The operation lever moves between a position at which an opening of an equipment storing part is closed, and a position at which the opening is opened. When the operation lever is at the position at which the opening is closed, a pawl of a lock part is hooked on an equipment's main body to fix the equipment at the position.